Bellona
__TOC__ thumb |right | 150px | Sweater and skirt FTW Kai has a heart-shaped face with naturally thick eyebrows, a small nose, tilted ears, and braces. She has a bell figure, with wide hips and big thighs. Her upper body is average for her age. She has Pallor-Asian skin, with the occasional pimple every now and then. Other than that, it's clear and smooth, without any freckles or spots to be seen. Her hair is thick and fluffy, with loose ends often sticking out. Her bangs droop in front of her eyes, because she always puts off getting them trimmed. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | "...Right..." To put is as simply as possible, Kai is your average, insecure, sixteen year old girl. She's very passive, and bases her personality on the people around her because she's late in developing her own. She's not one to start a conversation, but if you were to, then she would go along. Because she hangs out with an over-exuberant person like Elena, Kai is often pushed in the background. : Good Traits: She's optimistic that things will always work out for the best. Open-minded, flexible, good at adapting to change, easygoing, imaginative, and eager to improve at anything she can. She's reliable to her friends, acts professional and devoted in what she does, and usually a well-behaved kid. She's not one for disobeying orders, but won't stop others from doing so. She isn't one to inturupt you in the middle of a conversation, or if you're in deep thought. : Bad Traits: She’s very indecisive, and relies completely on others to make her decisions, whether it be what she wants to have for breakfast, or what to do in battle. She’s pretty disorganized, and lacks faith in herself. Ignorant, loses track of time easily, doesn’t like sharing her personal belongings, and a bit clumsy with her foot-work. She's very judgmental about others, which is the prime reason why she only has one close friend. Although she has patience with herself, she's impatient when it comes to others. : Quirks: Her tounge tends to stick out of the corner of her mouth when she's in deep thought. Hopes Kai just wants to be something. Do something worthwhile in her life. Make people remember her for something. She spends most of her time hidden in crowds; but as Bellona, she sticks out. It's her chance to be someone else for a while. Fears Making decisions that don’t work out, public speaking, and indefinetly being a no-body. She can't handle not being able to see what's going on, and her worst fear would be heights, and she's quite embarrased by it too, especially when her teammates are flying and flipping around up there. And the fact that it's so common only makes it worse, because she beats herself up about it. Memorable Quote(s) *"If you say so..." *"I don't really see the necessity..." *"You make it sound so easy! I just got shot in the arm!" Family thumb |right | 150px | Training : Mother: Haumea Tabuchi - She’s pretty close to her mother. She’s the only one in the family that knows about her secret after school activities. As a kid they used to bake cookies together, and Haumea always waits up, no matter how late, for her daughter to come home, because she’s scared one day she won’t. : Father: Loi Kealoha - Never met him. Her father left her mother when Kai was an infant : Sibling(s): : Other: John Carter - A tourist that came to their island and fell in love with Haumea. She and her mother moved back to Arizona with him. She wasn’t impressed with him at first, as he tried to hard to make her like him, but when they both relaxed around each other, they grew pretty close. She considers him her father, rather than step father. He sometimes even practices fencing with her in their backyard after work. Friends thumb |right | 150px | : Elena Hobson Her step father’s sister’s daughter, Elena was the first friend Kai made when she moved to Arizona. It was Elena who actually convinced Kai her swordsmanship skills and unnatural reflexes would make her a “wicked superhero” Elena is everything Kai isn’t; jumpy, irrational, and a leader, yet surprisingly, the two girls consider each other as “BFFs.” When Kai starts hanging out with the YJ crew, Elena worries they’ll replace her as Kai’s friends. Enemies : Bellona especially strides towards stopping auto theft, as Phoenix, Arizona gets a bad rep for that. She doesn't want people to think of her home as a criminal hot spot. Although she's from Hawaii, she considers Arizona her home, and doesn't like the idea of it having a bad reputation. Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | Kai has a thing for guys with bravery, since she needs motivation in order to have her own. At sixteen, she really doesn't know to much about what she wants, and since she's not exactly outgoing, it's hard to find someone. She has a bit of a crush on Crow, but seeing as he's oblivious to this, nothing will ever come out of it. : Past: N/A : Current: Crow : Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | Relies on her sword, therefore she's a close-combat fighter. : Power(s): Superhuman Reflexes. Bellona is able to react to incoming impacts in a way that seems almost prescient. In the same way, if she was about to place her hand unknowingly on a hot stove, her reflexes would retract her hand before she even felt or noticed the heat. Power Perks: She doesn’t have to worry about hurting herself in careless accidents (like setting her hand on a hot stove.) Power Limits: She needs a stimulus in order for her powers to work. Her super reflexes only kick in when said stimulus is a distraction to what she's concentrating on, (ex. defense, offence...) if she focuses on more than one thing at a time, her powers won't know which task at hand to defend. In short, she can only go full on offence, or full on defense, if she wants her powers to help. If she is distracted at any point in the battle field, she's vulnerable. Weapons Kai has a sword. Her belt doesn't have a hilt, so she just tucks it through, or keeps it in her hands. Other Equipment Fighting Style Fencing, and a bit of kendo. Now that she's Bellona, she's trying to develop more swordsmanship skills, but it's not something that can be learned overnight. : Strengths: : Her reflexes, of course, as well as her flexibility; she's double-jointed all over her body. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Inexperience. Not able to act without a command, and the fact that at the end of the day, she’s still just a sixteen year old girl, and still has all the weaknesses of one. She doesn't know hand-to-hand combat and relies on her sword; without it, she’s useless. She can't focus on more than one thing, or her powers won't work, and she's no better than a little girl with a blade in her hand. Kai lived on the island of Oahu with her mom, up to the age of seven, when her step father visited as a tourist, and ended up falling in love with her mother. They moved to Arizona with him when she was eight. She goes to Phoenix Union High School with her cousin, and attended fencing practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, since she was ten. Her super reflexes make her a great swordsman, and with lots of practice, she’s gotten pretty good. For Halloween one year, she dressed up in what she now uses as her costume, with her sword. Her and Elena went around trick-or-treating, when they ran into some muggers. Kai scared them off, and Elena figured she would make an awesome superhero. *Hero / Protagonist *Kai scored a zero on the Mary-Sue litmus test, but personally I only think that's because she's so "dull." But hey, that's part of her personality! Time skip kai.png|Time-skip Surfing.png|Surfing Queen Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero